conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninglisian
Ninglisian Alphabet Noun Genders It's grammar is similar to French and Spanish, except adjectives, like in English, come before the noun. I have created conjugations for the pronouns, and three different grammatical genders: * Living - Anything living; plants, animals, cells, etc. * Non-living - Anything that is non-living. Furniture, woodwinds, and most everything made from living things EXCEPT foods. * Once-living - Anything that has once lived, from food to dead grass, etc. I tried to prevent any exceptions, and so far, the only one is with Non-living nouns and Once-living nouns. Below is a chart of the definite and indefinite articles: The only way to indicate what grammatical gender a noun is, in written form, is by the endings. All words I have came up with have a certain ending: * Living: -i * Non-living: -a * Once-living: -u Conjugating Ninglisian Verbs Verbs are conjugated just like Spanish; take the last two letters off, and replace it with correlating letters. All verbs end a certain way for each preposition: For example: * Ni vevi ''= I drink. The verb ''Vevar ''gets conjugated indicates that ''I drink. Here is the verb Vevar ''conjugated into the other forms: * ''Ni vevi = I drink * Nu vevus = You drink * Nun vevun = You all drink * Nim vevem = He drinks * Nin veven = She drinks * Nit vevet = It drinks * Nis vevemes = We drink * Nils vevelles = They drink Here are some basic verbs to learn: * Vevar = To drink * Manzar = To eat * Sevar = To be * Tenar = To have Notice the relativity of "Tenar" to the Spanish verb "Tener," and the "Manzar" to the French verb "Manger" Describing Yourself * Ombri = Man; Male * Monbri = Woman; Female * Omesbri = Boy * Monesbri = Girl If you were a boy, and were describing yourself as a male, use "Ombri," but if you were describing yourself as a boy, use "Omesbri." Same for Girl and Female. Mentioned above, you see "Sevar," or to be. This is used describing your physical characteristics and personality. * "Ni sevi ten ombri." ''= I am a man. Notice ''ten ''acting as the indefinite article. 'A''' man * "Nin seven ten monbri." ''= She is a woman. * ''"Nit sevet ten omesbri!" ''= It's a boy! Plurals You may have noticed in ''"Describing yourself" ''that there was a little problem. We cannot be a man. That wouldn't make sense. * "''Nis sevemes ombri." = We are man. This makes no sense. To make it plural, add s''. * "Nis sevemes ombri's." = We are '''men. To make a word ending with a vowel consonant, add ''-s. * "''Nis sevemes ombris." = ''We are men * ''"Nun sevun monesbris." ''= You all are girls. Animals * Gasti = Cat * Perroni = Dog * Pahani = Bird * Peski = Fish * Kabali = Horse * Vaki = Cow * Serroni = Pig * Poli = Chicken As you may notice, all of these words end with I, because they are living. * ''Ni teni te poli.=I have the chicken. * Nis tenemes tes vakis.=We have the cows. * ''Nu tenus ten peskis.=You have the fish. '' __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__